narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Generations: Will of Hatred Vs. Curse of Fire
As the morning sun rises over Konohagakure. Rayoto was walking in the streets with his hands in his pockets. He thought about what he would do for the day, pondering in his mind. He approached a grassy plain where he saw a man that seemed oddly familiar. Kiba was walking around the plain, as he was collecting men for a purpose, Rin Batsu and Kuchinawa Gekkō followed him from behind. As Rayoto was walking through the plains, he approched the man "You seem familiar. Do I know you?" still thinking who he was."No You don't", replied Kiba with a grim on his face. "Nah, you do seem familiar, oh well people can forget I guess". "What are you doing here anyway?" "Well, Ya ! I do remember you as a kid and hmm I came to see my ancestral place" said Kiba looking at the boy. "Were you something like my teacher when I was younger?" ask Rayoto. "No, I was the one who helped your father during the good old days", grinned Kiba. "You the one my dad was talking about!" "He dissappeared before he could told me who he was, but it was you". "He also said you were quite strong, can I battle you and see for real how good you are?" "Well, I wouldn't want to hurt a Kid, But still I cant deny either---''" Kiba thought aloud. "Let's get started right now!" shouted Rayoto. "''Lets do this,". Kiba laughed as he threw 3 Shurikens at the boy. Rayoto immediately made a wall out of molten iron to block the attack. "I see" thought Kiba as he waited for the opponent to attack. Hiding behind the wall, Rayoto causes four rock spears to appear and attack Kiba. Kiba jumps from spear to spear as he reaches mid air, he activates his Sharingan and throws three more shurikens at the boy. Rayoto immediately evades the shuriken and forming hand seals creates and orb of water that shoots projectiles in all directions. Kiba in mid air launched his skills with the sword, "居合道" He shouted as he skillfully cut through the whips, falling on the ground, while tossing one more shuriken at the boy. Rayoto again dodges the shuriken and waited for Kiba to attack. Kiba smiled as he did the Snake (巳, Mi) Hand seal, causing the many shurikens he had thrown earlier to explode. the explosion was great enough to pull Kiba backwards and the earth present over the area were blown to bits. Before the explosion went off, Rayoto dug deep into the earth to escape the explosion. Once it ceased, Rayoto resurfaced and launched lahar at Kiba, catching him and stopped him in his tracks. Kiba used his own lava release chakra to cover his feet, and jumped on top of the lahar reaching the top, as he faced Rayoto face to face. Face to face with the uchiha. Rayoto launched a volley of fireballs at him. Kiba used the might of his Gunbai to create a massive amount of wind to blow away the fire towards Rayoto's direction. Rayoto immediately went into the earth to dodge the attack and went under Kiba. He jumped out of the ground and attacked. Kiba used his quick reflexes to jump out of the way and threw a kunai at Rayoto. The Kunai simply melted as it turned out it was a lava clone that jumped out. The clone then spat out an arc of lava at Kiba. Kiba used his Shunshin no Jutsu to escape the arcs and waited away for the lava to cool off. 5 more Rayoto's jumped out from the ground, 3 launching explosive kunai, 2 creating arcs of lava at Kiba and another one turned the battlefield into a sea of lava. Kiba used Uchiha Kaenjin to protect himself from the lava. while he from withing tried to sense what Rayoto would do next, by this time his Mangekyō Sharingan had been activated. "Mangekyō Sharingan huh" said Rayoto. After doing a couple of hands seals, Rayoto created three lava dragons on the surface of lava, attacking above and underground below the flame barrier, while a clone moved the earth upwards with a bunch of clones on the earth as they were throwing more kunai from above the barrier at Kiba. Kiba laughed at the rows of clones fighting with no clues of his powers. the Kunai melted due to the heat intensity of the flames. Kiba used Kamui to phase through the lava field and reach a dry spot. and waved his Gunabi to disperse all the clones in the place. Rayoto smirked and drew out a wooden dome to trap Kiba and caught him. With Kiba trapped, he detonated pre-set Explosive Tags inside the dome, causing a huge explosion. Kiba dispersed into mud as he reformed back. he threw two shurikens at Rayoto. Rayoto evaded the attack and threw a kunai at Kiba. Kiba made a tiger seal, which caused the thrown shuriken to explode near Rayoto, as Kiba just ducked his head to escape the Kunai. As the smoked cleared a log fell to the ground. Rayoto ran up behind Kiba and attempted to skewer him with branches. Category:Superninja55